


How Was Your Day?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Jade doesn't go to school, Middle schoolers, Multiple Perspectives, Private School, public school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade doesn't go to school, and while she learned the basics from her grandfather and knows a lot about science from the books he left behind, she can't exactly teach herself everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Was Your Day?

"Ooh, look at the goth girl! What's that in her hands? Aw, is that a grimoire? Was the goth girl going to do some spells, or does she just carry it around as some prop to keep acting like she's better than everybody else?" You grimaced at the voice, choosing to attempt to ignore whichever obnoxious girl was picking on you now as opposed to responding in some snarky, clever way as you might have done to one of your friends.

It wasn't long before another girl had joined her in taunting you, lips pulled taught into what was probably meant to be a smirk or a sneer or some other intimidating expression as she made her contribution to the conversation. "Nice make-up goth girl. Need any more black lipstick?"

You closed your book and glared up at her, digging your nails into the leather-bound cover.

"Guys, look, goth girl thinks she's being scary! Oh, I'm _sooo_ scared, goth girl. Are you going to hit me or are you going to just sit there and pout at me until one of us reminds you that it's rude to stare?" You analyzed her face for a long moment, considering whether or not it would be worth it to hit her, before just sighing and opening your book again to continue reading; she wasn't worth your time. Apparently, she didn't appreciate that you had chosen to ignore her, ripping the book from your hands and staring at the page you were on before making a face at the illustration of a beast on it. "It's just a picture book! Maybe she needs help remembering how goth she is."

Her smart-mouthed friend with the thin lips and the ugly face grabbed your arm, and one of her other friends that had been standing behind her took a quick few steps forward to grab the other. They didn't take long to decide where they wanted to take you, dragging you toward the bathroom as you squirmed in the attempt to escape. You hadn't noticed how large the group actually was when you had your nose buried in the book, but now that you were forced to stare at them you realized that there were five girls here, counting the ones who were holding you still. You were turned, so you couldn't see any of the girls but the one who had started the latest onslaught of insults, though you did see one grabbing some unidentifiable object from her backpack, presumably to torture you somehow.

When you made it to the bathroom, you stared at the pristine sinks along the wall and the tiled floor as you were shoved to your knees, thankful you hadn't bitten your tongue as your chin made contact with one of the four sinks in front of you. Apparently, they had taken care to make sure it wasn't one of the sinks with a mirror in front of it, because you couldn't see what they were doing, and any time you tried to turn your head, they smacked the back of it. The girl who had grabbed something took a few steps toward you, lifting the hand holding the thing, and you squirmed again. You hated to admit to yourself that they were getting to you, but you couldn't deny the tears that were beginning to well up in your eyes, which you were sure one of them would point out soon enough.

You were right, of course. "Aw, is goth girl gonna cry? Don't be scared, we've all seen how emotional you can get!" You wanted to say something, but with how hard they were pressing your head against the sink, you could barely move your jaws to say some witty retort, so you were stuck with just holding your peace. Finally, the girl with the tool seemed to decide now was the right time to use it, and, after having a lock of your hair grabbed, you heard a familiar _snip._

You saw a ten inch long piece of hair fall past your face and to the floor, and hardly had time to react before she was grabbing another. You could tell just from the sizes of the chunks that the job wasn't even, but after four or five, you heard a shredding noise. Only the one, before the page from your book was shoved in your face.

"Are you going to summon Oglogoth on us? Look, you even share a name! Sounds like 'ugly goth,' just like you." You sniffled and closed your eyes tightly as another snip sounded and she lifted the page to her face for a long moment of observation, occasionally looking from the page to you as if to let everyone know that she was comparing the image to your face. "Now that I'm taking a closer look at it, you two even look alike!" All of the girls snickered as a ninth chunk of hair fell to the floor, seven inches long if you were eyeballing it and the second to last one before they'd cut off all of your long hair, leaving the shortest sections at ear-length and the longest sections down to your shoulders. The final snip left you with a grimace on your face as tears trailed down your cheeks, and you could only hope that they didn't notice. "Who thinks that we should call goth girl 'Oglogoth' from now on?"

As everyone was about to agree with her, the speaker system sounded with an oncoming announcement, requesting that you go to the office. "See you tomorrow, Oglogoth. Wonder if your mommy will like your new haircut." The girls backed off and left you grabbing at some of the chunks of hair, taking a long moment to just cry over the locks, waiting until you were called into the office a second time to drop it with the rest of the hair and head in that direction.

Your mother stood tall at the secretary's desk, heel-adorned foot tapping against the floor impatiently as she waited for you. She stared at you for a long moment before just shaking her head and taking your hand to pull you toward her car. "Mother. Shocked to see you sober."

* * *

"Who do you think you're fooling with those shades, 'cool kid'?" The boy that stood in front of you was only an inch shorter than you, an impressive feat being that at the age of twelve you were already 5'8" and still growing. You glanced up at him before just shrugging casually in response.

He scoffed, and the girl hanging on his arm raised a brow; it was pretty clear that neither of them were very impressed with you. "You know, it's pretty rude to respond to a rhetorical question, especially if you're just going to respond with a shrug like you're asked that all of the time and it's no big deal, dumbass." Her words were like venom, and some deep part inside of you almost cared, but externally you just shrugged again.

You straightened a bit from your original position of leaning against a wall in a traditional cool kid fashion to take a few steps forward as the kid at the front of line received his shitty pizza, which you were pretty sure was actually bread with ketchup, 'cheese,' and a disproportionate amount of grease. At least the pepperoni was decent most of the time. You then leaned on the wall again, having grown used to ignoring the dipshits who thought they could get to you. You didn't need anyone else's approval to know how cool you were, though you supposed having Jade there to reassure you daily was a boost to the ego.

"Oh my God... Are you trying to ignore us, fuckface?"

"I think he is! Better teach him that he can't ignore people when they're tryin' to talk to him." She sneered at you as her boyfriend took a step toward you, causing you to roll your eyes and sigh at their antics, which seemed to annoy them even more. When his hand came flying at your face, you expected it to be to deliver a punch, which you could handle just fine, but you were actually surprised when he stole the shades from your face. Taking a step back, you were forced into the wall.

"I think I startled 'im." He chortled as the girl next to him snorted, but you refocused quickly, launching yourself forward off of the wall in the attempt to snatch your sunglasses back from him before he broke them or did something else to defile them. "What, you want 'em back?" He smirked.

You glared and continued to reach for them, but he held them up with one arm while he used the other to keep shoving you back into the wall. While you had quite a bit of muscle due to the constant strife with your bro, and you were taller than him (if only by an inch), the boy in front of you was quite a bit... 'larger' than you, making it easy for him to shove you before you could land any sort of hit on him to distract him from keeping the shades out of your reach. After repeating this process a few times, you took a moment to think of how to get them back before kicking him directly in the shin and reaching for them as he keeled over, but the girl snatched them faster than you.

Being that she was five inches shorter than you, and much more scrawny, she was much easier to steal the glasses from, grabbing her arm and snatching them from her hand in one fluid motion. She glared at you as you placed them back on your face and she rubbed at the red spot on her arm, which you were sure you hadn't grabbed hard enough to leave any sort of mark on. "You think it's funny to kick people, Strider?" It was her boyfriend who said it as he dropped his pant leg to cover the slowly forming bruise and straightened to look you in the eye, or rather, in the shades, as you had just covered your eyes again. Although you wanted to say that it was pretty funny when you had kicked him, you just stayed still and silent, awaiting a reaction from either him or the tag-along. "Just so you know, shithead, that wasn't a rhetorical question and you were s'posed to answer it." This time when his hand went flying toward your face, it was in the shape of a fist, and you shouted when it connected with your cheekbone.

* * *

"Hey, Teeth." You grit your teeth and refused to look up at the nickname the kid next to you had so affectionately given you. It wasn't like a nickname based on your buck teeth was even original, everyone had found some way or another to point it out, and generally that way was rude and completely offensive. "Beaver Boy, look at me."

Your head snapped up from your paper as you glared at him, glare only magnified by your thick glasses as you hoped to make it completely evident to him that you were not happy with anything he had just titled you. "What?" Despite your expression making it pretty obvious that you were unhappy with him, he grinned at you in a way that was almost friendly enough to convince you that he didn't just want something from you. Almost.

"You got the answer to four? You should know better than anyone that I'm bad at math." The way he said that made it sound like he thought the two of you were friends, when you were pretty sure he knew just as well as you that you were not friends and that you had no intentions to become friends with him. Normally, you would love to befriend anyone who was willing, but you had plenty of friends; plenty of friends who didn't call you Beaver Boy.

"I'm not helping you cheat, Joshua." You returned to your paper with a huff, only to have him poke you in the shoulder.

"Come on, Buck, just do me a solid!"

"I do you 'solids' all of the time. It's not like you ever pay me back, do your own math for once in your life, or at least ask someone else."

You were sure that he continued trying to convince you to give him the answer to the problem, and when he inevitably failed would try to look at your paper, so you covered it, thankful that you could easily ignore him since you were still in class and he did have to whisper. You glanced at the notes on the top half of your paper, wondering if he would attempt to copy your notes of if he could even understand them, since, assuming he'd done the assignment as he was supposed to, he had just taken the exact same notes and had failed to understand them, though he had made it through problems one, two, and three.

A sigh of relief escaped from between your lips when the bell rung, announcing that class was over, and you handed your paper to the slim teacher at the front of the room, telling him to have a good day as you said to all of your teachers at the end of all of your classes. You slung one strap of the backpack over your shoulder and threw the book inside haphazardly before exiting the room. It only took a little while before you were cornered by Joshua and one of his friends, pressed up against your locker.

He leaned in close to your face, staring you in the eye. "You know, it was really rude to just ignore me like that back in class. I'll bet I failed the worksheet, and if I get grounded because I am failing math, I swear Eggbutt you're going to regret it." He and his friend snickered at the nickname as you sighed.

"You know, it's not my fault if _you're_ failing _your_ math class. You constantly talk about how bad you are at math but if you're that bad at it then you should practice more so you get better at it, like everyone else in the universe does because everyone but you is perfectly content with studying." He looked stunned for a moment before glaring and opening his locker, which happened to be next to yours, while his friend watched you. When it was unlocked, he took the lock and tossed it at his friend, who easily caught it, before opening the locker so it smashed against your face, causing you to stare at him wide-eyed when he pulled it away. He did this three more times before a crack was left in your glasses and he pulled away. Your dad was going to be pissed. This was the third pair of glasses broken this year.

* * *

GG: hey guys! :D how was school?  
TG: it was fine, but you know that my favorite part of the day is talking to you homegirl.  
GG: you flirt! <3  
GG: how was everyone elses day? :)  
TT: It was good. I got a haircut.  
GT: great! :B  
GG: im glad everyone had a good day! :D i wish i could go to school like all of you guys. :(  



End file.
